Episode 5: The Swordsman
The Swordsman is the 5th episode of Confinement. Plot The episode starts off immediately with the Autocratic State of Soulsberg (SCP-2200-3)showing the occupation of the foundation and the lives of the SCP-2200-4 instances. The entities then start to slaughter the guards and hold them hostage. After the ordeal, General Marcus arrives and loudly exclaims "What the F**k". Ordering a guards to call the site manager and learning that six killed, 22 injured, and 9 missing, presumed hostages . Dr. Wilson then drops a heavy object onto another guard and kills him shouting "Eat my t***t! Bureaucracy is dead and we killed it! Now the people have control". General Marcus yells at Wilson to get down. Connor is with the Cactus man, Floating guy, and SCP-007, playing a DnD/Monopoly Combination. The game is interrupted with Connor having to go to a scientist. On the way he sees Natalie, the two converse about their tasks and Connors dream, and ends with Connor arriving at Ms Hilda's office, where he is debriefed that he must enter Soulsberg (or as it's called by its residents, Autocratic of Soulsberg), attempt to save the staff , and escape through the portal. Connor then meets SCP-2200-2 ,a man who wields SCP-2200-1. SCP-2200-2, whose real name is Lou Francis Patterson, is a stereotypical "Basement dweller" who speaks eloquently to Connor and attempts to intimidate him. Connor gets irritated with SCP-2200-2. SCP-2200-2 figures out that Connor is planning on "destabilizing his kingdom", and Connor tries to deny the claims. He later goes over to the intercom and asks to be let go from the mission, and is being threatened by Ms. Hilda, using his weed as an advantage. Connor then tries to irritate SCP-2200-2 into stabbing him with SCP-2200-1 until he finally gives in. Connors almost attempts to enter Soulsberg but is pulled back due to his immortality. This is attempted multiple times before SCP-2200-2 is advised by SCP-2200-1 to stab Connor in his head, entering Connors mind where the sword asks for the name of the demon possessing Connor. Connor looks at the sword (SCP-2200-1) in confusion stating that if he knew the name, he would tell him, but he doesn't. SCP-2200-1 figures that if its not a demon, it must be the devil itself and ultimately destroys itself and SCP-2200-2 to protect the universe as it was made to do, as well as destroy anything near the site. Ms. Hilda explains to Connor that every time he enters a mission, someone ends up dead. Connor asks if Ms. Hilda is new, and she says yes. They continue speaking. and while he's still speaking, it cuts to Natalie researching about a factory accident by Cult members, and Connor himself. Appearances Connor Natalie Powers Ms.Hilda SCP-2200-1 (Sword) SCP-2200-2 (Basement Dweller) Cockroach Therapist Soundtrack In the Pines - Danny Farrant (Opening) Let me be Alive - Ivory Rasmus I'm into something good - Herman's Hermits 15 Million Merits (Black Mirror OST) Aquarius - Vane Brain Blade OST Turn to stone - E.L.O Leżajsk baroque pipe organ - J.S. Bach Praeludium (Remixed by Lord Bung)